


Survival of the fittest

by Samuuraijack



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Character Study, Episode 1x07, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samuuraijack/pseuds/Samuuraijack
Summary: When Vane leaves the island, he doesn’t see the black boy again. Maybe it was a dream, a projection of himself, at the same age, with the same brand, the same absence of life?





	Survival of the fittest

**Author's Note:**

> Remember in episode 1x07, there's a black boy waiting for Charles to wake up and guiding him to Albinus. This is what I wanted for this boy after.

When Vane leaves the island, he doesn’t see the black boy again. Maybe it was a dream, a projection of himself, at the same age, with the same brand, the same absence of life? ‘This is for the best’, he thinks. He can’t protect anyone in his current state, and anyone associated to his name faces numerous enemies. Albinus, the ghost of his nightmares, is dead. His slave laboring timber business is down. The strong men Vane recruited are gonna change the deal for him in Nassau. He freed everyone from this hellish place. This boy is gonna make his own way in the world now. Survival of the fittest.

Back on this new ship he stole, his new crew of savage sailors learning the ropes again, the little one reappears at his side. ‘Do you even have a name?’ He asks. But the boy remains silent. Vane lets him be for now. He got a fortress to take.

When Rackham sees the boy trailing after him in the brothel, he smirks. God knows that man is annoying… Before his former quartermaster, now brothel owner, can start on a shitty monolog at his expense, Vane places himself menacingly between them. ‘Shut it. Find him a job. A paying job.’

Hours later, against his wishes but not that surprisingly, the boy is back at his side. Fine. He got himself a shadow. ‘Maybe it’s for the best’, he thinks. No one is safe in this harsh world, especially not a black boy, who knows nothing but slavery. But he got the fort. He forced Eleanor to acknowledge his new power. Maybe it’s not survival of the fittest anymore. Maybe it’s time to let go of the past. Shape his own place in the world.


End file.
